1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with a light source device, a light modulation device for modulating the light emitted from the light source device to thereby form an image corresponding to image information, and a projection optical device for projecting the image thus formed on a target projection surface such as a screen in an enlarged manner. As such a projector, there has been proposed a configuration provided with a cooling device for cooling an optical device (including liquid crystal panels as light modulation devices) and a polarization conversion element using the air circulating in an exterior housing (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-86197 (Document 1)).
The projector described in Document 1 is provided with two sirocco fans and a duct. The cooling air fed from each of the two sirocco fans is divided by the duct, and then supplied to each of cooling objects (the optical device and the polarization conversion elements).
Incidentally, in the projector described in Document 1, since the plurality of cooling objects (e.g., the optical device and the polarization conversion elements) is not disposed in an closed space, if the projector is used in a dusty environment, there is a possibility that the dust adheres to the optical device and so on to show a shadow in the projected image, and thus the image is deteriorated. To deal with the above, in order to inhibit the dust from adhering to the optical device and so on, it is possible to keep the plurality of cooling objects in a closed housing, and then circulate the cooling air in the closed housing to thereby cool the plurality of cooling objects.
However, in the case in which the plurality of (e.g., two) cooling objects is kept in the closed housing, there is a problem that the device grows in size due to a heat absorber for absorbing the heat of the cooling air circulating in the closed housing, and in order to release the heat from the heat absorber to the outside of the closed housing. Further, there is a problem that it is difficult to control each of the cooling objects at an appropriate temperature.